An adventure on another world Titlesmebad
by zer0cool
Summary: 3 new digidestined and a world of adventure
1. Default Chapter

The lines of data scrolled across the computer monitor, the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. A foot in front of the monitor a teenager sat, staring at the data curiously as he hit keys on the keyboard.

"Not now!" He shouted angrily, pushing some of his blue hair from his face. "Don't you start being stupid in the middle of my homework!" He smacked the side of the monitor lightly, knowing that it wasn't going to do anything but make him feel better. Looking again at the blue letters, numbers and symbols scrolling down his screen he frowned. It had taken him most of the night, and some of the morning, to finish his homework. He had been happy with the end result, an essay on Shakespeare for his history class, and was just about to print it off when a window popped up.

The black window had only taken up a small portion of his screen at first, seemingly nothing to worry about. But when he tried to close the window it increased in size, until it finally had taken over the screen. Soon after that the data started to scroll down the window at a slow speed, he had tried everything to get rid of it but nothing had worked. He had hit the restart button on his pc four times already but even that did nothing.

As a last resort he pushed his chair out of the way, kneeling down on the floor and reaching out for the power cable. Just before he pulled it out the computer started to beep. The sudden noise cause him to jump up, his head connecting with the underneath of his computer desk and a loud thud could be heard as he started to curse.

The beeping continued for a few moments as he stood up, pulling the chair towards him and sinking into it as he looked at the screen curiously. The window had shrunk in size and now only a small, egg shaped, object could be seen. It was made up of the same blue data, still scrolling down across it, but only the outline of the shape could be seen. A file transfer window opened up and he blinked as he tried to clear his vision, thinking that maybe he was seeing things. To his surprise, and horror, the 'egg' had downloaded onto his pda and his computer had just restarted.

He pulled the connecting wire, leading from his pc to his pda, out and threw it across the room as he looked at the pda. The screen now only showed the egg, which was slowly spinning around, and nothing he did made a difference. Finally shouting some more curses at the computer and pda before putting it on the desk and turning the pc off by the switch. The monitor flickered a few times before being turned off, leaving the room pitch black.

--

On the other side of the ocean, a slightly smaller teenager walked across the street. His hair had recently been died a deep red, crimson some would call it. He had only just got out of school and was quickly walking the few blocks back to his house. He had left his computer on all day, downloading a movie, and was hoping it was finished by now. He pulled his set of keys out of his pocket and walked up the few steps to the front door, unlocking it and stepping in. He already knew that it would be empty, his parents both at work. At least for an hour more.

Shutting the door quietly he walked up the stairs, dumping his bag on the floor on the way up, and opened the door to the computer room. The monitor was still on and as he sat on his chair nothing seemed to be different, the movie had finished downloading and the small memory stick he had plugged in had a copy also.

He opened up a window, checking the files on the memory stick and clicked on the movie. As he clicked on it the file changed, the name became an unending series of characters; symbols, numbers and letters, and the extension changed.

Instead of the video file he was expecting, a small black box appeared. The outline of a red egg appeared, made of different characters. The egg slowly rotated around, never stopping.

He shouted a few curses at the memory stick as he closed the window, trying to delete the program. As he hit delete everything except that file disappeared and he shouted louder. There was a muffled thumping as his neighbor smacked the wall and an even muffled 'be quiet ya stupid ass' could be heard.

--

Somewhere in the south of France, a pink haired girl danced across the street. Her bright yellow headphones standing out, almost as much as the loud music that was escaping from them. The few people that walked past her, mostly elderly, frowned at the sound and walked faster away, tutt'ing and shaking there heads.

She hit the stop button on her CD player and pushed the door to her house open, they didn't bother locking it as everyone in this small village knew one another well enough to trust each other, and stepped inside.

"Bonjour Mammon!" She called out loudly as she walked over to the table. She was expecting a package and frowned as she found it wasn't there. She started to curse the postal service, slipping back into French as was her tendency when she was angered.

"Sophia darling a package came pour vou, I put eet on your bed."

She heard her mother's cheery voice drift out from the kitchen, the cursing immediately stopped and she ran up the stairs quickly. Throwing open the door of her room she jumped on the bed and looked at the box.

She had ordered the mp3 player almost a month ago, even with the slow postal service there little village had she hoped it would of gotten to her faster. She pulled the box apart and plugged the mp3 player into her pc, hoping that she could download some of her music onto it quickly.

She clicked the mouse furiously as she chose songs to copy, then plugged the headphones into the mp3 player and pressed the play button. The small LCD screen showed the name of a song, then the timer started. She drummed away at her desk and waited for the music.

After waiting a few minutes with nothing happening she opened up a window; showing the files that had already been transferred to the mp3 player. Clicking on one she waited for the music to start, what she saw instead sent her into another round of curses. Shouting out the French words she closed the window, which was showing an egg; made up of yellow symbols, letters and numbers.

She shouted some more as she placed the mp3 player on her bedside table. Promising that she would return it to the company by post, probably waiting more than a month for a replacement, in the morning.

--

Standing in front of what looked to be a computer terminal, a small, elderly, man nodded slightly. He pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head and folded his arms over his chest before walking away.

"It is done." He said the words quietly, hoping he had done the right thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

zero:  
  
Ok criticism is not only welcome, its encouraged. I realize that you haven't actually learnt a lot about the characters but more is going to unfold in the next couple of chapters....


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep......Beep......Beep...."

An arm moved in the darkness, slamming down on the digital alarm clock next to it. The awake, only just, teenager swung his legs over the side of the bed and blinked. His curtains were still open and instead of the sunlight he expected to see, he only saw the faint, flickering, light of the lamp outside. He looked at the LCD screen of his alarm clock and rubbed his eyes.

The time was changing, moving quickly forwards then backwards. A few moments later the alarm started to beep again.

"Stupid bloody cheep rubbish!" The teenager muttered as he pulled the wire out of the back of the alarm, only seconds later the computer whirred to life and the light turned on. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the light, and just as he covered his eyes the light went out. The computer beeped a few times then shut down.

He muttered a few curses under his breath as he swung his legs back on the bed, laying down and facing away from the window as he planned on sleeping. He closed his eyes then opened them again as a swirling light danced across the wall in front of him. He turned around and had to close his eyes as he faced the source of light. Across from him, on the desk, a blue globe of light had raised a few feet into the air.

He swung his legs around and stood up, walking hesitantly to the glowing light. He raised both of his hands and touched the underside of the globe, almost instantly the light faded away and he jumped backwards.

Floating in the air where he had stood was a blue object, most of a star with a darker line showing the rest of the star as only an outline. There was a screen in the center and a blue egg was there, swelling slightly bigger then decreasing in size before doing it again. He walked over to the object and took it in his hands, a slight grin spread across his face but he didn't know why.

A few moments later the whole streets power went out, a soft glow could be seen from the object and then he was gone.

"Kai...Hey Kai!" A woman opened the door to the bedroom, peaking her head around the door and looking in slowly. She left the door open as she ran down the stairs to the phone.

--

All of the computers in the room turned off, an echoed moan could be heard as 30 teenagers stared at the black monitors. A teacher looked at her laptop and shrugged, walking to the front of the class and talking to the students.

"Sorry guys, don't know what's up but everything's gone down by the looks of it." She had seen the lights flickering in the hallway as she stepped in front of the classroom door. "Y'all have two choices, either stay here and wait..."

Another moan was issued from the class, a crimson haired student however tapped away on the desk in front of him.

"Or you can all go home now..." She finished. There was a loud cheer as chairs were pushed away from the computer terminals, students grabbed there bags and ran out of the class already talking.

"What's the matter Connor?" The teacher asked as she looked at the crimson haired teenager. He hadn't moved and was now drawing on a notepad absent mindedly.

"Nothing miss, I just can't be bothered to go at the moment...I'm gonna wait around a while longer and see if the computers turn back on." He spoke without looking up, still drawing across the notebook.

"Sure thing Connor, just make sure the janitors don't lock you in 'k?" The teacher smiled warmly before walking out of the class and down the hallway.

A few moments later the computers all whirred back to life, the monitors flickering on and off and the bell started to ring. Connor put his hands over his ears and ducked his head down slightly, trying to avoid the noise.

It was then that he noticed the red light creeping out from his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket, the noise from the bell no longer important enough to think about. He pulled a globe of red light out of his pocket and blinked.

He could barely see the outline of his memory stick at first, wondering how it had got in his pocket when he remembered throwing it in the bin. Then as he watched, the shape changed.

He dropped the glowing object and moved away from it, he watched it for a few moments. Expecting it to hit the floor. But instead of doing that the light faded, floating there where he had dropped it he could see a red object. Most of a star with a darker line showing the outline of the rest of the star.

A screen was in the center of the star and in the middle of it was a red egg. It swelled, growing in size, and then shriveled. It repeated this until Connor got bored of looking at it. Taking the object in his hands he looked at it curiously.

The object glowed softly and he almost dropped it, he rushed towards the door then disappeared before he could reach it.

--

Sophia danced down the street, narrowly avoiding bumping into people. Tucked under one arm was the box for the mp3 player, her headphones over her ears.

Singing along the words to a song under her breath she crossed the road and walked down a small alleyway, leading to the post office. She waved a hand absentmindedly at a friend of her mums and carried on dancing.

It was only a few moments later she noticed the light dancing across the dark alleyway. She stopped and turned around slowly, a full circle, looking for the source of the yellow light.

Blinking as she realized the light had followed her, she looked down. The box she was holding had light pouring out of the edges where it wasn't solid, illuminating the otherwise dark alley.

Dropping the box she moved backwards slightly, waiting for it to hit the floor. In a way it did. The top of the cardboard box ripped open, but the yellow light stayed floating a few feet above the floor.

She walked forwards, slightly hesitant, and touched the globe of light with both hands. The light flashed for a second before fading away and revealing a mostly star shaped yellow object.

She held out both hands and the 'star' dropped into them. On the small LCD screen a yellow egg throbbed slightly, growing then shrinking every few seconds.

With a small grin she reached down to pick up the box, slightly confused as to how it had got in there, and froze as a yellow light quickly illuminated the alleyway.

An elderly woman poked her head in to see what was going on, but all she saw was the discarded cardboard box.

--

The old man walked into the centre of a forest, 3 creatures walking, and running, close to him.

"There coming there coming there coming there coming!" A green creature walked closely behind the man, a red fin protruding from its head. Its 4 green legs moved quickly and it kept jumping into the air from joy.

"Now isn't he a barrel of joy..." A creamy colored creature walked just in front of the man. Trying to look like it was leading the way and that all the rest were following. A golden collar around its neck reflected the sun, bathing everything in light.

The last of the group yawned slightly, its blue and brown fur sticking out most amongst the green vegetation. Where its back legs should be there was only a grey smoke, and on the left front leg was a golden ring. "Are you sure..." It spoke slowly, sleepily. "I don't want to be dragged along from my nice rest to find out it's a trick..."

"No its no trick my friend, they are coming soon...if they're not here already. You will meet them today." The old man nodded as he spoke, his face hidden by the hood of a cloak.

There were 3 loud thuds, only a few meters ahead of the strange group, and the green creature ran ahead of the rest; disappearing through some bushes. The creamy colored one followed closely, weaving in-between trees and bushes to. Even the last creature sped up, pushing its tusks from the bush and popping his head out before walking forwards some more.

Kai, Connor and Sophia were in a heap on the floor, trying to untangle themselves. As Kai finally got away from the other two he moved a few feet away and stared at them, anger evident in his face.

Sophia crawled away from Connor and jumped up quickly, turning around repeatedly until she saw the two boys and the three creatures.

Connor pushed himself up and sat on the floor, only just managing to look around before the cream creature sat on his lap.

"Kai Kai Kai Kai Kai!" The green creature dived at the tall teenager, knocking him onto his back.

"Sooo" The blue haired creature curled up around Sophia's legs and yawned. "phia."

"Hello young digidestined, ready to save the day?" The old man pushed aside the bush and stepped through, talking to the teenagers as if he had known them his whole life.

"Jenai, always with the confusing people." The cream colored creature had curled up on Connor's lap and had both eyes closed. Opening one of them it lifted its head long enough to look at the confused teenager. "By the way, I'm Salamon Connor."

"And I'm Betamon!" The green creature laughed as it looked at Kai.

"Tapirmooon is my name..." The creature curled around Sophia yawned as it spoke.

"Great, the introductions are complete...now onto more pressing business!" Jenai spoke quickly.

"Wait what the hell is a Betamon!" Kai shouted at Jenai, standing up and looking at the green creature in front of him.

"A Betamon is a Digimon and a Digimon is short for digital monster, usually I would let you learn all this on your own but I have very little time to tell you what needs telling..."

"Great so this...digital monster...is clinging to my legs!" Sophia laughed. "I have to admit its pretty cute..."

"Yes Tapirmon is your partner, before I'm interrupted again let me say this. These 3 Digimon have waited a long time to see you, they knew about you before you received your digivices and have been eager to meet you. They are your partners; together you will help defeat the evil that is threatening both the digital world and the human world."

"Ummm yeah... if you say so." Connor raised an eyebrow at Jenai, trying not to laugh. "Dude someone slip something in your coffee?"

"Connor your 'wit' isn't appreciated at a time like this, we have probably been followed here and its only a matter of time before we are attacked. Now, you are to take your partners and leave immediately. They know where to go and I will meet you all soon." Jenai turned around to leave and pushed the bushes out of his way.

"Wait what is this digivice your talking about man?" Kai took a few steps towards Jenai and stopped; Betamon had followed him and was leaning against his legs.

"The thing you hold in your hand is your digivice 'man', if I thought we had time I would explain to you what it is and what it does. Know this, it is part of the key to harnessing the power your Digimon and you share, with them you will be able to stop the evil from winning this battle." Without saying another word Jenai walked away, leaving the 3 confused teenagers and there happy Digimon partners alone to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

zero  
  
Ok as a side note I would like to say the following things: Thanks to J who not only helped me with the names, Digimon partners, and put up with my annoyance while writing this, he also drew the digivices (on his computer), the following are links to the pictures if anyone wishes to see them

I have pictures of the digivices but it wont let me post the url's here  
  
Also at least 2 of the names have meanings, kinda fits into thier partners.  
  
Depending on the reviews I do (or dont) get I may continue this so if you read and like please say.


End file.
